Alone
by XQR
Summary: Harry has no one left in the world...he is alone. Now it is time for his face off with Voldemort...how will it end?


A/N: Okay, I've just been to see Order of the Phoenix and while I was watching it I had this great idea for a fic. Now it just depends how good I am at writing…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do you think I'd pay to see the film or the books if I owned them? Nope, I'd do it for free, after all, I would then own it, but I don't.

**Alone**

He was now alone in this world. Sirius…gone. Dumbledore…gone. Ron and Hermione…gone. Everyone he'd ever cared about, everyone who'd ever cared for him was now gone. They'd perished at the hands of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He'd sometimes felt alone in this world, like when he'd had to face Voldemort alone in his 1st, 2nd and 4th years. But never had he felt alone like this. If he came out of this alive he'd have no one to go back to. Not even the Dursley's. They too had been killed. For once, he wished that they were actually alive, which meant that he was obviously VERY desperate. Every night since Ron, his last comrade, died at the hands of Lucius, he'd cried himself to sleep.

Now he stood, facing the man who was responsible for all of this – for his loss, his sorrow and his rubbish upbringing. The 'great' _Lord_ Voldemort. Harry found him neither 'great' nor worthy to be called a 'Lord'. To him, he was the lowest of the low. However, Harry had to admit that Voldemort was a great wizard. But every bone in his body still hated Voldemort. Nothing would ever change that.

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

Now it was time to see which one would survive. Both wands were poised, ready to cast what could be their final spell. Harry gazed into Voldemort's red eyes and he gazed back. They stayed like this for a minute or two. Harry lowered his wand slightly…taking one step closer to the snake-like man. Voldemort tensed, unsure of what was happening. Harry went closer…and closer until he was a mere meter from his enemy. Voldemort too had lowered his wand to his side, but he was still ready for anything Harry might try to pull.

But Voldemort was not prepared for what Harry actually did.

Harry hugged Voldemort. The dark lord was frozen, never had he been hugged, or shown any sort of love. Harry rested his head against the man's chest, snuggling into the layers of black fabric. Very stiffly Voldemort's arms came up and embraced Harry. But what was the meaning of all of this? Why would Harry hug his worst enemy like a best friend? Voldemort looked down at the boy in his arms – he was shivering and crying…

"I…I have n-no one left," Harry sobbed. "Everyone's gone…I…only have one person. W-who is con-connected to me. He…he h-holds me in his arms. Y-you." Harry looked Voldemort in the eye. "I am alone. Only you are left, no one else in the world knows me. B-but you do. You've been inside my mind. You k-know me…" Voldemort knew that this was the truth. He knew Harry more than most people would, in fact not many people had got as close to Harry as he had.

"We are…related by blood, Harry," Voldemort said. "I am your family." He squeezed Harry ever so slightly.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"Do you not care about what I've done?" Voldemort asked. "I've made you like this – I've destroyed you. Do you not care? I killed your parents; I tried to kill you all those years. No one else, just me. I plotted it all, everything. Do you not hate me?" Harry thought over Voldemort's words. Yes, he did hate him. Yes, he did care.

"You are all I have left in this world."

"This is really tough, for me," Voldemort said. "For…about 17 years all I've done is think about you and how to destroy you. Now this. I don't know what to do… What are you asking for?"

"Love," Harry said. "Real love. Not where I'm loved for five minutes. The amount of love a parent would give to their child – eternal love. Can you provide that?"

"Perhaps. I have never been loved, nor given love. How am I to know?" Voldemort sighed. "However, I would like to try my best."

"Thank you. You are a good person, Tom. You are giving me a reason to live. Do you want to be called 'Tom'?"

"Whatever makes you happy. But, personally I prefer 'Voldemort'." He really couldn't believe what was going on. He was hugging Harry, having a friendly chat with him, telling him that he would show him love. What was he thinking???

Harry however was so glad. Finally he could go on. He had found love, in the heart of the most unlovable man on the Earth. Harry reached up to Voldemort and kissed him lightly on the lips. Voldemort was stunned at this sudden stunt. This surely meant that the deal was secured.

"I'm yours forever," Voldemort said. What would happen to his life now? His Death Eaters?

"And I am your Harry, who you have saved. Yours to treasure and to fix. Save me from this hell you've made."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Oh yeah, I have an alternative ending if you're interested. I just don't want to spoil the story if it sounds better ending there.

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

"And I am your Harry, who you have saved. Yours to treasure and to fix. Save me from this hell you've made."

"I shall," Voldemort said, producing a knife. Then he drove it into Harry's flesh. Harry gasped.

"Thank…you," he breathed. Then he fell, lifeless, into Voldemort's arms.

A/N: Or he could've used _avada kervada_, but that would've been boring. Please review.


End file.
